1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire inflators and more particularly, to a mobile tire inflator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a tire inflator must be continuously pushed and pulled to inflate a tire to a saturated condition. This operation is inconvenient. Further, when inflating the tire, the tire pressure value is displayed at the end of air pressure source (for example, the pressure gauge of the air compressor). Thus, the user cannot know the current tire pressure of the tire and the tire may be over-inflated or under-inflated.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks, a fixed type of automatic tire inflator was created. During the use of this fixed type of automatic tire inflator, attach the air tube of the fixed type of automatic tire inflator to the air valve of the tire and then operate the face panel of the fixed type of automatic tire inflator to input a target tire pressure. At this time, the fixed type of automatic tire inflator automatically inflates the tire till that the tire pressure of the tire reaches the set target tire pressure value, This design of fixed type of automatic tire inflator avoids over-inflation or under-inflation.
However, the aforesaid fixed type of automatic tire inflator is huge and heavy, and cannot be carried by the user. It can only be set in a fixed place (for example, gas station) for regular use, not practical to fit different needs. Further, the aforesaid fixed type of automatic tire inflator simply provides an automatic inflation mode, giving no flexibility in use. Further, tire pressure display and add/deduct functions are designed at the face panel of the fixed type of automatic tire inflator that is disposed far away from the user, making the operation inconvenient.